


Unexpected

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, M/M, mentions roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter in a hallway leads to more, but will Draco let it happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the LJ community hpvalensmut.

Draco looked around the Great Hall and wondered how the wizarding world was going to move on from this. Numerous bodies were still under sheets while loved ones cried and there were Healers and nurses in every direction, doing what they could without being in the hospital. Draco rubbed his arm absently where his Dark Mark seemed to ache. He pulled up his sleeve and frowned. He'd known it was a bad road he had taken, but there had been no choice it seemed. At least when he had taken the Mark. Now, he would be branded for the rest of his life. He would be always a Death Eater and there could be no hiding it.

He saw his parents in a corner, Father looking weary and Mother defeated. Draco knew they were waiting for the Aurors to come, to take Father back to Azkaban. Draco shuddered and hoped he would not be brought in. Though he wished he could say he would refuse, that he would fight for his freedom, claim he had been under an Imperious, he would not. He would plead guilty--looking back, he knew he should have taken help instead of trying to kill Dumbledore.

He shook his head and left the Great Hall, needing space. His feet by habit took him toward the dungeons. The hallways were dark and seemed dead--the magic diminished. His hand trailed along the wall, wondering at the lack of feeling from it. Was this how Muggles felt--did they even know what they were missing?

"Malfoy?"

Draco stiffened and looked around. He backed away a few steps when he saw one of the Weasleys--Bill? Charlie? The Wealsey raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. Just wondering what you're doing out here on your own."

Draco wanted to say something witty, but his mind went blank. "Just...walking."

"Need some space?" the Weasley asked. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Long day, huh?" He said it as though it was a joke.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose. It's..." He trailed off, unsure.

"Charlie, by the way," the Weasley, Charlie, said, offering his hand. "I know we all get a little confusing."

Draco took the offered hand which tightened in a quick squeeze before letting go. "You're all a violent shade of red to me," Draco joked, feeling brave. His hand still felt the calloused hand in his, the strength in it.

Charlie laughed, the sound bouncing around them. "You've got quite the sting on you. Suppose that's why you're a Slytherin, huh?"

Draco felt something warm curl in his stomach--those who had met him and known his family had always said he was a Slytherin because he was dark. He smiled. "I suppose I do."

Charlie looked Draco up and down. "Though not a small snake, are you?"

Draco's cock jumped in his pants and he let out a shaky breath. "Not at all."

Charlie walked closer and Draco didn't feel any urge to back away or run. Instead, he met Charlie half way. "You're very handsome," Charlie said, hand reaching for Draco's hair. "Very." He licked his lips and his eyes flickered down to Draco's lips.

Draco knew he was out of familiar waters--he'd only ever snogged girls and he had never felt his blood race the way it was now. He also knew that if they did anything, it would only be on the adrenaline from the battle and there would likely never be anything between them. But he wanted this. He kissed Charlie before he lost his courage and he was enveloped in arms, pushed back against a wall. He moaned and thrust his hips, his erection, against the muscled thigh that pushed between his legs.

"God, you are amazing," Charlie muttered. He kissed his way to Draco's neck where he sucked at the skin greedily. "Ever done this before?"

Draco shook his head, not caring now whether the other man knew he was a virgin. He just wanted. Charlie sighed. "Oh, if we had the time, I would teach you." He nipped Draco's chin. "But we'll go with something simpler right now." He winked and slid down Draco's body. His hand reached for Draco's pants, opening them quickly, and took out Draco's cock which twitched when the rough hand touched it.

"Eager?" Charlie asked. He licked the tip and Draco groaned, hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall behind him. Charlie sucked the head and then little by little, all of Draco's erection. Draco sobbed softly, overwhelmed, and his hips thrust into the hot mouth. All too soon, he felt his orgasm rush up, threatening quickly to pitch him over. He tried to warn Charlie between gasping breaths, but Charlie only took all of the erection in his mouth and hummed.

Draco shouted as he came, body shaking and mind overwhelmed. Charlie stood and took what remained of his breath in a heavy kiss. They were silent after, looking at each other. Draco wanted more, wanted to know if it was okay for them to owl, but there footsteps at the end of the hallway and Charlie disappeared. Draco tucked himself in and ran a hand through his hair. He flushed when he saw it was his parents.

"Draco, are you all right?" Mother asked. "We heard someone shout."

"I'm fine," Draco said. He thought back to only moments ago and smiled. "Fine."

~~~

The next few months passed in a blur of trials and the flash of light bulbs as reporters swarmed the courts and watching his father be carted off again to Azkaban. Draco was sentenced to community service, helping out in St. Mungo's where, if he chose, he could also earn an apprenticeship to become a Healer. Draco knew he owed Potter and Granger for that one. His mother was let off when Potter defended her, saying she had saved his life. Despite the court's ruling, the reporters still claimed they were guilty and they could not go out without being verbally assaulted at least once.

"It'll die down," Mother said one afternoon. "It did before."

Draco hoped it would. Though he was doing as ordered, his community service was hell. He was never spoken to except to be told what to do and he was avoided as though he was carrying a plague. The friends he thought he had were gone--some to the Continent, some to Azkaban, and others just refused to be associated with him. Not that he blamed them--he might have done the same.

When he saw the letter at his place at the table, he wondered who would dare to write him a letter that was not cursed or trapped or a Howler. "Is it--"

"Safe, dear," Mother said with a glance at it. "Completely. I checked it myself after the elves gave it to me."

Draco opened it away from his face and winced in defense of something springing out from it. He opened his eyes when nothing happened. Curious, he brought it close and his heart jumped into his throat when he read the signature. Mother sighed in relief beside him. "I had been afraid it was...well, it seems as though you do have some friends left."

Draco decided to not tell her that Charlie was likely not a friend. 

_~~Dear~~ Draco,_

_I'm sorry I just left you there in the corridor. I should have stayed there, made sure no one tried to attack you. ~~Or ravish you~~. I promise it won't happen again._

_I've been thinking about that day, though. A lot. You were beautiful when you came and you were so responsive. I've lost track of the number of times that I have wanked to that day, remembering you and your face and your body._

_I don't work weekends--would you like to visit this weekend? I promise that I'll make you come again--and again. I'd like to teach you a few new things, like how to give a man a blow job. You would look amazing doing swallowing me down and I ache to be the first to see it._

_Charlie_

"Are you all right, Draco?" Mother asked. "You're flushed. Are you getting sick? I knew nothing good would come of you working in the hospital."

Draco cleared his throat and tried to subtly adjusted himself. "I'm fine. I'm...I won't be home this weekend."

"Oh!" Mother said. She smiled. "I'm glad. Be sure to bring her home when you're ready--I'd love to meet her."

Draco sighed and wondered how he was going to bring that up with her. He excused himself from the table and went to the Owlery to pen his reply.

~~~

He tumbled out of the Floo into familiar arms. He looked up into the freckled face and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," Charlie said. He straightened Draco and picked up the small overnight bag he had brought.

Draco bit his lip. "So...here or--?"

"No rush," Charlie said. His thumb pulled Draco's lip from his teeth and gave him a kiss that Draco could happily loose himself in. "Dinner first."

Draco pouted. "Oh."

"I want to take my time with you," Charlie said. He wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder and led them out of the tavern that served as the Floo point for travelers.

"I..." Draco struggled to say what he wanted to, but was unsure how without making it seem offensive. "I thought that was what you wanted. You know..."

"If you can't say it, you're too young to have it," Charlie teased.

"Sex, okay?" Draco gulped. "I thought you only invited me over here to have sex with me."

"Oh, we'll be doing a lot of interesting things in the bedroom," Charlie said. "But I always treat my lovers with respect and not just as a bed warmer."

"Lovers?" Draco echoed. He felt something inside him drop like a stone.

"No one but you right now," Charlie said. "I have been known to have a few at a time, but right now, it's just you." He pulled Draco in for another mind searing kiss. "I promise to keep it that way."

Draco was warmed. "All right then."

"Now, dinner. There's this nice bistro in town--new, but very good. Makes amazing sandwiches."

~~~

Sunday morning, Draco woke late, but happily. He stretched his muscles and ran into Charlie, awake and watching him. "Morning."

Draco pulled him down for a kiss. "Mm, morning."

"So, there are two hours until you have to leave," Charlie said. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas."

"I thought you might. You are quite the adapt student, Mr. Malfoy."

"And you are the perfect teacher, Professor."

"A hidden kink? Why am I now finding this out? We could have spent the weekend with me punishing you."

"Maybe next weekend?"

"You have some brilliant ideas."

~~~

The holidays came and went. They were dark ones--St. Mungo's got busier and though Draco was very quickly learning how to heal, very few patients allowed him in their rooms so he could get practical experience. Father was still in Azkaban and Mother was clearly lost without him. Draco declined Charlie's invitation to spend the holidays in Romania or at the Weasley home. Instead, it was Mother and him, at a table that could easily fit twenty, and eating a meal that could feed ten despite his mother's pleas to the house elves to make only enough for two.

When the new year was rung in, Draco was wrapped in Charlie's arms and it seemed as though things would get better. However, at the end of January, Draco's community service was up and though he had passed the exams, he was not offered a position. Despondent, he refused to answer Charlie's owls. If he couldn't do any good in the world, how could Charlie stand him?

It was now February--the fourteenth to be exact. Charlie had invited Draco over for some fun, but Draco couldn't answer. Sitting in his room, he was expecting no one and had told the house elves to leave him alone. When the knock came, he sighed. It was bound to be his mother, trying to cheer him up.

"Draco? I know you're...out of sorts, but I thought you might appreciate a visitor," she said.

"I don't want to see anyone," Draco said.

"I think you want to see him," Mother said. There was silence for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me, Draco? It's okay if you...well, he is a Weasley and--"

"Charlie? He's here?" Draco felt panic envelope him. "No! I...send him away. Please? Mother--just..."

"Oh, Draco." She entered the room and sat next to him. She hugged him. "I know things have been difficult, but they will forget and it will be better. I promise you that. And in the meantime, you have a handsome wizard waiting to cheer you up."

Draco sighed. "But..."

"I know, people will talk," she said. "But they do little else. Go--he's rather upset, but very concerned. He looked so...sad when he rang the bell. At least reassure him you're alive."

"I suppose you won't leave me alone until I do?"

"No."

~~~

Charlie did look bad. There were rings under his eyes and his dress was messier than usual. Draco's heart clenched and he mustered a weak smile. "Hi."

Charlie let out a breath and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you. I knew you hadn't died--it would have been all over the papers if you had. But what if you'd gone missing?" He stepped toward Draco; frowned when Draco stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco swore that he would end this, now. Someone as good as Charlie didn't deserve someone as dirtied as Draco.

"Tell me," Charlie demanded. "I deserve to know!"

"No!"

"Draco!"

They entered a staring contest, one that neither of them were willing to lose. Draco broke first, though, because Charlie was right, he did deserve to know. "I'm...we can't keep doing this."

"What? Fucking?" Charlie shook his head. "I thought we were more than that."

Draco bit his lip to keep from sobbing. When the urge had passed, he took a deep breath. "We are...were. I just...I was a Death Eater! You're a Weasley!"

"And lucky us we are not in Verona," Charlie said. "I don't care about any of that! I thought you knew that."

"Other people do," Draco muttered.

"They don't matter."

"They do! I'm a trained Healer! I passed my exam, but they won't let me work there! What good am I to anyone?"

"We need a Healer at the camp," Charlie said softly. "You've met everyone there. They like you--if I put in a good word for you, you'll have the job."

Draco was stunned. "But--"

"No, no more of this," Charlie said with finality in his voice. "You're coming with me, now, and we'll sort out the job."

"But...I can't leave my mother."

The door to the hallway opened. "Go, Draco. Be happy, please." Mother was pleading, looking weary, but hopeful. "You can have a chance out there."

"And leave you here? I couldn't do that." Draco shook his head.

"Oh, I think I'll be fine," Mother said. "Andromeda contacted me just the other day. We're going to try again, to be sisters."

Draco swallowed and looked between her and Charlie. "I--"

~~~

Draco sighed as he entered Charlie's hut. He had swore he'd find his own place, but Charlie was adamant. They would be sharing the hut until they could find something bigger for them both. "Home?"

"Sweet home," Charlie said as he brought in the last of Draco's bags. It wasn't everything, but the rest could wait. "No running away?"

"Promise," Draco said. He had an interview tomorrow with the head of the dragon reserve who was all too pleased to talk to a Healer with Charlie's recommendation. It didn't quite sit right, but it was better than any prospects Draco would have had back home.

Charlie kissed him. "It's going to be okay."

Draco nodded. If Charlie said so, Draco could hope. "We need to make room."

"Later," Charlie said. He pushed the bags away to a corner and pulled Draco toward the bedroom.

Draco took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Mm, you need to relax," Charlie said. 

"But after all...we should talk," Draco said.

"We can talk later." Charlie was quickly unbuttoning Draco's shirt. He hushed Draco when he began to object. "Later."

Draco huffed and turned the tables on Charlie. He pushed the other man on the bed and removed both their shoes. He straddled Charlie's hips. "I'm sorry."

Charlie cupped Draco's cheek. "I know. I suppose I can understand. But you need to let the past go--if you don't, how do you expect anyone else to?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno." He rolled up his sleeve and looked at the Dark Mark that still was ebony. "This won't go away."

Charlie took his arm and licked the skin where the mark was. Draco's breath hitched and Charlie rolled them. They finished undressing and then Charlie reached for his bedside table. "It's Valentine's."

"It is." Draco eyed the tube as it was brought out.

"Ready?" Charlie looked as though he would back down if Draco said no.

"Ready." Draco knew he was; it had been weeks, if he was honest. He wanted to feel Charlie inside him, being there first. _And last if I'm lucky._

Charlie kissed him and opened the lube. He coated his fingers and began to prepare Draco. He had fingered him before, introducing Draco to the sensation. He had loved it and ever since, been dreaming about what it would feel like to have a cock in there. He rode the fingers, gasping and begging for more. When there were four, Charlie eased them out and replaced it with his cock.

The push was slow, allowing Draco to get used to the feeling, the burn and stretch. It was more than he'd imagined. When Charlie was fully inside, he stopped. "Okay?"

Draco nodded. "Y-yeah. Just...fuck me. Please!"

Charlie laughed and slowly pumped himself in and out, making love to Draco. Draco wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist and his hands bunched the sheets under them. When heat began to spread through him, he gasped, "Close."

"Good," Charlie panted, muscles taunt.

One of Draco's arms wrapped around Charlie's shoulders, bringing them closer, and the other reached for his cock. A few tugs and he was spilling over, yelling hoarsely. Charlie swore and froze before he was shuddering, filling Draco's arse. 

~~~

Draco blinked as he woke up. Outside, it was still dark so he hadn't been out long. Hot breath fanned across his cheek and he reached up to stroke Charlie's cheek. Charlie stirred and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Draco was nervous, but he didn't know why.

"Feeling okay?" Charlie asked. "Nothing hurts?"

"Only a good hurt," Draco promised. "A very good hurt."

Charlie chuckled. "Lucky."

"Huh?"

"Some men aren't careful," Charlie said. "They won't use enough lube or go slow enough. You can hurt the other badly."

"Thank you, then," Draco said, feeling warmed. 

"Thank you," Charlie said, kissing Draco. "Glad I was your first."

"Hope you're the last," Draco whispered, face flushing.

"I think we can work something out." Charlie pulled Draco closer.

"Good."


End file.
